Uchiha's Target
by Interesteddude
Summary: Sasuke gets thrown to the R V world by Kaguya in a last ditch attempt to flee. While the last Uchiha tries to find a way to go back to his own dimension, he searches for help because infiltrating NASA just isn't going to cut it. He does find help but it unfortunately isn't free.


**Disclaimers, I dont own any of these series and enjoy.**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha or Uchiha Sasuke, whatever you feel like, I don't care. I am a sixteen year old shinobi and I've already been subjected to enough fucked up shit to last two life times. I have a lot of people I hate and I don't like anyone in particular. It goes to say if you've spent the better part of your life hating your older brother, who slaughters everyone in his clan except you. Why, you ask? It's because he loves you. "hn", just when I thought I've finally avenged everyone in my clan by killing him, this masked psychopath shows up and mind-fucks me into hating my village, who in turn was also mind-fucked by my ancestor Madara Uchiha, who in the end, was also mind-fucked by non-other than Black Zetsu. Bottom line is, my life has been nothing but a never-ending cycle of hatred.

Though this hatred had brought me power, it had also brought me pain. In my pursuit for power I cut ties with my village and, well I'm never gonna admit it but, my best friend Naruto. He didn't give up in me though, a stubborn idiot he was. When I found out that my brother had suffered all this time for my own sake, I was devastated. So much that in my grief, I awakened my **Mangekyou Sharingan** and later the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**, something even rarer than the **Wood Release**, a bloodline limit of the man regarded as the God of Shinobi, Hashirama Senju. Wait, maybe I can perform **Wood Release** too since all it requires is Hashirama's DNA. It certainly does explains how I survived getting pierced through the chest by Madara. It did give a lot of endurance to that Obito guy. How I got the DNA? I don't know. Maybe Orochimaru's handiwork or possibly the byproduct of having six White Zetsus hiding in my body, who knows?

My visual prowess didn't stop there. In death's doorsteps, I managed to awaken the **Rinnegan** in my left eye and before I knew it, I controlled the **Yin Release** and I was fighting the chakra hungry entity, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki alongside Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. It wasn't easy in the least. Even the new power I acquired through my **Rinnegan**, which enables me to teleport myself or others through a limited distance paled in comparison to her ability. She could travel through different dimensions. A truly remarkable ability. One thing led to another and well, we managed to seal the crazy god somehow. However, I was sucked into another dimension, courtesy of the god, who made a last ditch attempt to flee. I could merely curse before my vision went black from chakra exhaustion, like that'd help.

"Where am I?" that was the real question. I landed on top a large building, larger than small mountains in the middle of the night. To negate the use of the **Rinnegan**, I had to close my left eye. Madara seemed to have control over the activation of his **Rinnegan**, but unfortunately I didn't. It's safe to say that I'll need to close my left eye for a while until I figure out a way to activate it at will. Below I could see lights everywhere and people walking in huge crowds. I needed to know where I am and find a way to go back to my own dimension. So with some disguising and genjutsu, I managed to find out everything about this world. The technology in this world had taken priority over chakra. In fact, everyone in this world had civilian level chakra and enough movies of this world had made it clear that nobody liked anybody different. Consequently, I went into hiding, got a job at the local library and started researching on ways to get back. One of the first thing I tried was to summon any snakes, hawks or cats. Of course, nothing worked, which was frustrating enough but everywhere I go there seemed to be fan girls and haters. I don't know what their big deal is but the eye-patch I donned didn't really help.

A month passed. I finished every single book in the library, courtesy of my bloodline limit and some **Shadow Clones**, I've seen it enough times to copy it. There wasn't anything in the library that helped in my situation. I had some thoughts on trying to using my **Rinnegan** to hop dimensions like Kaguya but the risks were too high and it'd take a lot of chakra to even perform it. Even Sakura's stored chakra was only enough to open one for a short amount of time, plus the fact that I don't know how **Kamui** works was also a deciding factor. I needed to find an alternate route. However, before I could infiltrate NASA, a weird guy in priest robes with glowing eyes, who seemingly came out of nowhere, handed me an enrollment form for a high school. I rejected, because frankly I've already finished my schooling as well as infiltration, assassinations, blackmail, theft, massacre, international terrorism, etc. And all of that was before I landed in this world. The list goes on in this dimension too, from grand theft auto and smuggling to ridding the society from local gangsters. And I did save the world too, my world at least.

I wasn't going to waste my time, never did and never will. He simply chuckled in an uncanny manner, weird to boot for anyone else but I've seen enough Orochimaru to be unfazed.

"**Boy, you'll find what you're looking for**", that garnered my interest, however before I could question the priest, he disappeared. Flashing my **Sharingan**, I saw a large and sinister chakra signature, something like that of the Nine-tails. So there are beings here with that much chakra too. My best bet was to find the man ASAP and as everyone knows me, I enrolled, in Youki Academy, with every intention of finding a way back.


End file.
